Dazed and Confused
by Krista Hardy-Cena
Summary: Krista walks through the door of the local arena, and out of nowhere she is transported into a paralell universe. What happens when the WWE meets Sesame Street?


Disclaimer: I own no one but the OC Krista. Everyone else owns themselves, Vince owns the WWE and Hanson productions owns Sesame Street and all of their characters.

Dazed and Confused- Krista walks through the door of the local arena, and out of nowhere she is transported into a paralell universe. What happens when the WWE meets Sesame Street?

__

It was a typical Monday afternoon and Krista Orton was walking through the parking lot towards the arena to get ready for the show that night. She had her usually long straight hair pulled up in a ponytail and she was carying her laptop bag on one shoulder and text messaging at the same time. Krista flased her badge and walked through the double doors to the arena.

When she looked up from her cell phone there were short and tall muppets walking around. Krista took off her sunglass and looked around again. She still saw muppets walking around. Krista quickly walked to her office, closed and locked the door. Before Krista could even turn around she heard someone talking.

"It's about time you get here Mrs. Orton. I don't have all day." the voice stated as Krista turned to see who it was.

"Oscar the Grouch! What are you doing here and why are you in my office?" Krista asked in shock.

"I need to talk to the man in charge. I can't announce this show with the kind of garbage the writers are giving me." Oscar answered.

"Ok. I..I'll get Mr. McMahon for you. Stay here." Krista responded.

Krista headed back into the hallway and as soon as she turned the first corner, she ran into Mickie James and Nikki Bella giving hair tips to Zoe and Abby from Sesame Street. Krista was starting to get confused as to what was happening around there.

Krista kept on walking and soon she came upon her husband Randy Orton and Cookie monster. She stopped and tried to talk to Randy, but the argument kept on going.

"C is Cookie." Cookie monster stated.

"And O is for Orton." Randy responded.

"Uh guys." Krista tried to interrupt.

"C is for Cookie!" Cookie monster argued.

"Guys." Krista stated.

"R is for R you ever going to leave me alone?" Randy asked.

"C IS FOR COOKIE!" Cookie monster got louder.

"Ugghhh! What is going on with my show?" Krista asked but got no answer.

Krista shook her head and continued on her way to find Vince. Krista decided to check out by the ring. As Krista made her way through the gorilla position and out on stage, she found a few other stars and more muppets in the ring.

"What's going on here?" Krista asked.

"A tag team meatch, duh." Cody Rhodes answered.

"But they're muppets." Krista argued.

"They are?" Cody asked. "I thought they were just short people."

"Damn it, Rhodes! Don't start with me today." Krista answered.

Meanwhile, Bert and Ernie were getting in the ring and looked at Ted and Cody. Ted didn't like the way they were being looked at and it kinda scared him.

"Uhh, Cody, I think we need to get the hell out of here." Ted stated as he climbed out of the ring.

Cody and Ted took off running towards the backstage area. Krista walked over to the announcers table and sat down. She was utterly confused as to what was happening to her show. It wasn't unil Teddy Long and Grover came walking out.

"Teddy, you can't be scared of the stars. You have to stand up to them and tell them what to do, not the other way around." Grover stated.

"I guess you're right, Grover. Thanks for the advice." Teddy responded.

"Teddy, you're getting management advice from a blue muppet." Krista stated.

"And some very good advice at that too." Teddy responded.

"What is this day coming to?" Krista asked as she placed her head in her hands.

"I can leap off the topp rope better than you can." a crackly voice stated as Krista looked up to the ring.

"Kermit the frog?" Krista asked. "Why am I not surprised."

"I don't think so there froggy." Evan Bourne responded.

"I've been hopping and leaping all my life, so I know I am better than you." Kermit stated.

"Well, let's just see about that. Can I get a ref out here?" Evan asked.

The next thing Krista knew, Count von Count was heading out to the ring dressed as a ref with his cape. Krista just watched as the events took place before her. Kermit did a Frog Splash from the top rope, then Evan did his signature Shoot Star Press and pinned Kermit.

"1 count, 2 count, 3 count, hahahaha." the Count counted.

Krista just shook her head and headed backstage to continue her quest to find Vince. It wasn't until she heard rumbling coming from the basement door, that she really began to worry. Krista opened the door and looked down the flight of stairs.

There was Mark Henry and Snuffy, the wooley mammoth. Mark was teaching Snuffy some of his best moves. Krista closed the door and pretended not to see what she had seen. Krista turned the next corner and there was Edge and a red monster arguing.

"But spearing people is not safe." the red monster stated.

"I don't actually spear through them, Telly. I just knoch them down and out during a match so that I can win." Edge responded.  
"But you could really hurt someone by doing that." Telly stated.

"I really don't care. It's all part of the game." Edge responded.

"I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that." Krista stated as she kept on walking.

Krista headed upstairs to where the box seats were in hopes of finding Vince and not seeing anymore muppets. But no such luck, as she headed to the box seats, Big Show and Big Bird came running past her. The gentle giant and the yellow bird were jogging through the arena and Krista noticed that they were the same height. Krista turned to view the ring and she could now see that Bert had Ted blocked in one corner while Ernie had Cody in another corner. Both Ted and Cody looked as scared as could be.

Krista continued on her way around the arena. She still hadn't found Vince and was heading back towards the backstage area. As she headed back towards her office, she heard voices coming from John Cena's locker room. Krista knocked on the door and when someone said come in, she opened the door to find her number one star trying to explain his "U Can't See Me" bit to Elmo.

"When I wave my hand in front of my face it just means that my opponent can't see what's coming next from me." John explained.

"But I still don't get it. When you wave your hand in front of your face I can still see you and everything that you are doing." Elmo stated.

"But Elmo, it's just a gimmick. I know that my opponent can see everything I do." John responded.

"Elmo doesn't understand wrestling. Elmo doesn't know why he came here." Elmo stated as he left the locker room.

Krista turned and left as well, as walked towards her office once again, Randy joined her. Krista saw the look in his eyes and knew that one little slip of the tongue would set her husband, The Viper off.

"Did you get your argument with Cookie monster settled?" Krista asked as they walked into the office.

"Yeah. I RKO'd him. C is for Cookie my ass." Randy stated before letting Krista in the office first.

"Where have you been?" Oscar asked.

"Looking for Vince for you." Krista answered.

"And who is he?" Oscar asked.

"He is Randy Orton, my husband." Krista answered.

"You married that?" Oscar asked. "My pet worm would make a better husband than him."

"What did you just say?" Randy hissed at the muppet.

"You heard me." Oscar answered.

"Randy, why don't you get me some water please." Krista stated as she pulled Randy away from RKOing another muppet.

As Randy walked out of the office, Vince walked in. Krista noticed that Vince was in an unusually good mood that afternoon. Vince took as seat at the desk and started flipping through a file folder.

"It's a good day to be Vincent Kennedy McMahon." Vince stated.

"And it's a bad day to be Krista Orton." Krista responded.

"What's wrong?" Vince asked.

"Look around you. Stars are arguing, fighting, RKOing, and training with muppets. Some are even teaching them, scared of them and confused by them. I am going out of my mind." Krista answered.

"Hey Vince! Do you have my new script yet?" Oscar asked.

"Don't talk to me that way!" Vince warned.

"Eh whatever. I want my new script on the announcers table before the show starts." Oscar demanded.

"Oh Oscar." Vince stated.

"What?" Oscar asked.

"YOU'RE FIRED!!!" Vince yelled.

Krista opened her eyes and sat straight up in bed. Her husband Randy Orton, woke up as well. She looked at him and he was confused as to why she looked so worried. Krista then looked at the TV in their room.

"Why is Sesame Street on in our room?" Krista asked.

"I don't know." Randy answered as they both looked down at the foot of their bed to find their 4 year old daughter, Kendal and their 2 year old son, RJ sitting there watching the tv. "What were you dreaming about?"

"The WWE meets Sesame Street. And now I know why." Krista stated. "Tonight, we lock the bedroom door. I don't want another dream like that."


End file.
